Code Lyoko E 114: Jumbo
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana Activates a Tower, Gang goes to Lyoko, and finds a Jumbo Sized Surprise!


**Code Lyoko Episode 114: Jumbo **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-113 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT"S GOING ON!!!!!!!**

Jeremie and Sanne are working in the Control Room on the Super Computer. They had been able to transfer Yumi's psychic powers to the rest and are working on adding Samantha's duplication and Ulrich's Triplication powers to the rest. "Sanne if we move this over to the other program we can…" Jeremie is interrupted when the Super Scan comes up and beeps. "You've got to be kidding me, Sanne…"

"I felt it." Sanne was in a Way Tower doing work from within the Super Computer. "Call the others and I'll get to the Desert Sector."

"Coordinates?"

"North 75, West 18." Sanne disappears from the screen as she takes the Way Tower in the Forest Sector to the Way Tower in the Desert Sector. Jeremie calls his friends.

"Ok, on our way." Ulrich hangs up. "Yumi, William's attacking."

"Xana, it isn't William its Xana." Yumi and Ulrich grab their things not taking time to change out of their training clothes.

"Ok, we're there, Samantha's with us." Odd, S.S., and Samantha are at the skate park. They head out for the Factory.

"Ok, I have to put some things away first." Jim was checking gym equipment for when school opened next week. He was a teacher and had responsibilities.

Jeremie waits in the Control Room for the others keeping an eye on the cameras. He sees Odd and the two girls first. "Sanne I'll send them when they get here so we don't have to wait." Odd and the others head straight to the Scanner Room.

"Jeremie we're ready." Odd and the other two step into the Scanners.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector outside of the Way Tower.

"Whoa, Jeremie, either we're really small or the Tower's really big." Odd looks up at the Tower that seems to be so tall it reaches past the 'sky' of Lyoko.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything wrong on the screen." Jeremie gets the Scanners ready when he sees Ulrich and Yumi through the cameras.

"Jeremie I'll, how do I do it again?" Odd had been able to come up with the screen before like how Sanne and Aelita do it. Sanne told him how now he just had to remember how. "Ok, sending a visual." Odd concentrates and opens up a screen so Jeremie can see what is behind him.

"That could be a problem." Jeremie couldn't even see half of the Tower and that was a problem. "Hey, there's a Hornet behind you." Odd turns around and sees something far in the distance.

"We've got time."

"Odd, if it's so far away how are we able to see it?" S.S. gets her power pole out as the Hornet gets closer. "I think we should hide." The Hornet, as it got closer, got bigger and bigger until it was larger then a Dragon. S.S. and the others run into the Tower as the Hornet gets closer.

"What's going on?"

"Hornet, huge, same with the Tower. I mean the Hornet was at least this big." S.S. extends her pole until it was about forty meters long.

"You're exaggerating it was only about half that." S.S. shortens the pole. "Yeah that's about right."

"But, that's not an attack. Jeremie you can take them back, William isn't attacking he's, I'm not sure what he's doing."

"Ok, I'll bring you back now." Jeremie has a red exclamation point come up. "He's set a trap to get you to Lyoko so he can lock you on Lyoko." Ulrich and Yumi are waiting for Jeremie to send them and get tired of waiting.

"Jeremie are we going or not?"

"I don't know, if I send you I can't bring you back until you deactivate the Tower."

"The others are already there right?"

"Yes."

"Send us." Yumi and Ulrich get in the Scanners and the doors close.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko outside of the Way Tower and see something they've enevr seen before.

"What the, I, get back Yumi." Ulrich gets his sword out wondering what had happened. There is a Hornet flying above them but it is a monster with a wing span of at least forty meters. They run into the Tower as the Hornet fires a laser. It blasts the ground and creates a crater in the ground.

"So you saw it to?" S.S. and the others see Yumi and Ulrich run in. They both nod. "Wouldn't you say it was at least this big?" S.S. stretches her pole out to about forty meters.

"Yeah, that looks about right." S.S. smirks at Odd.

"Told you." She brings her pole back to normal size.

"Sanne what happened? That was a Hornet out there right?"

"Xana did that to draw us here. Now that we are here we are trapped until the Tower is deactivated."

"We have to get past gigantor out there first without being devirtualized. Jeremie, we do have to keep ourselves from being devirtualized right?" Odd wanted to fight the monster but didn't want to risk his life just to see if he could kill it.

"I don't know, it might be the only way out or it might mean you're, you know, gone." Jeremie didn't want to find out the hard way. "Be careful and don't fight it. I am sending you you're vehicles. Run out of the Tower and get on them. Don't stay and fight!" Jeremie yelled this last part knowing certain friends, like Odd and Ulrich, might want to try and fight it. "Your vehicles are there, go!" The group runs out of the Tower and go for their vehicles. The Hornet fires a laser and misses but the blast destroys the Overwing.

"Sanne with me and Yumi, Samantha with Odd and S.S." Ulrich jumps on the Overbike and waits for Yumi and Sanne. Odd and S.S. are on the Overboard when Samantha jumps on.

"Go!" Samantha had seen the Hornet charging another blast. Odd takes off on the Overboard as Ulrich revs the Overbike and takes off. The Hornet flies after them firing lasers. The group isn't able to pull away when they find a road block ahead.

"Is that a Kankrelat?" Odd points out a monster, a thirty meter tall Kankrelat ahead of them.

"Looks like one." Ulrich turns around and looks at the Hornet. "We can't fight it just fly under it." Ulrich looks around and notices something else. "This could take days, the Sectors are big to!" Ulrich had noticed that it seemed to be taking forever to get to the Tower. Looking around he noticed that they should have passed another Tower by now.

"Ulrich's right you have a big, eh, a major problem. I might be able to load the Transporter and send you near the Tower. The barrier around it is still up and you aren't even close to it."

"It won't work unless we're near the edge which is probably just as far." Sanne looks up as they go under the Kankrelat. The Hornet stops firing until they come out the other side.

"Acid!" Yumi pushes Sanne off the Overbike as the acid from the Hornet falls down on the Overbike. Ulrich and Yumi are covered with it. They scream as it feels their skin is being melted from their bones. They fall to the ground as the Overbike is destroyed landing in a pool of acid. The Hornet continues spraying making sure Ulrich and Yumi don't escape.

"Jeremie, send me Jim's boots." Sanne would not fit on the Overboard with the others and did not want to kick one of the others off of it to be left behind.

"Sending, there, go!" The boots form in front of Sanne who grabs them and puts them on as Yumi and Ulrich stop screaming.

"No, Ulrich, no!" Jeremie sees Ulrich and Yumi fall out of the Scanners. They are hurt badly. No part of their body is undamaged. Ulrich tries to scream and Jeremie sees the acid had gotten in Ulrich's mouth burning the inside of his mouth as some of the acid had made it back to Earth! His teeth are falling out as the gums melt and his tongue dissolves. The acid escapes his mouth as it burns a hole through one of his cheeks and pours onto the floor. "Damn it, return to the past now!" Jeremie launches a return healing Ulrich and Yumi but leaving the Tower activated and the others on Lyoko.

"Jeremie what was that all about?" Sanne and the others are in the Tower.

"Ulrich, Yumi, they were going to die. I'm sorry but I had to do it."

"Well where are they?" Ulrich and Yumi had not appeared in the Tower with the others.

"I, I guess where they would have been on Earth." Jeremie calls Ulrich and gets no answer. He calls Yumi and gets no reply. "William must have done something to them."

"So now we have to get past the giant ass Hornet and Kankrelat without those two? Good going Jeremie." Odd shakes his head. "I'm sorry Jeremie I didn't mean that. You did what you thought was best." Odd was already stressed out from the attack and now would have to go through it again. He had seen his best friend screaming in pain as he was covered in acid and knew it might happen to him or his girlfriend.

"Go, avoid the acid this time, and hurry. I don't know what William is doing to Ulrich and Yumi."

Yumi and Ulrich are trapped in a room by William. They aren't sure where they are, no windows, no noises. William is in front of a large metal door. "_Hello beautiful."_ William floats over to Yumi she tries to punch him but finds her arms are locked to her sides.

"Stay away from her!" Ulrich tries to attack William but finds he can't move.

"_She's mine! I won her, Xana told me everything, how I won."_ William caresses Yumi's cheek. "_She was mine for a night then you stole her from me!" _William smacks Ulrich. "_You stole my woman!"_ William charges his hands.

"Xana, leave Ulrich alone!" Yumi struggles against what ever power William was using to keep her paralyzed.

"_He should have left you alone! You were my woman!"_ William shocks Ulrich.

"I wasn't William's property and I was never your woman Xana!" Yumi spits at William seeing the spit vaporized by a shield of energy.

"_I love you Yumi and you will love me back! I have the power, Xana gave me the power, we will have you!"_ William's eyes turn white and the symbols form in his eyes. "_Kiss him, me, Yumi and get the powers my Queen deserves!"_ William leans down towards Yumi.

"Never." Yumi turns her head away from William.

"_Will you do it to save Ulrich?"_ William grabs Ulrich and lifts him into the air. He charges his hand and forms an energy sword. "_Skewer you like a…"_ William drops Ulrich when he is hit from behind by Yumi with her stun gun. Using his powers to form the sword had distracted him and let Yumi go. William breaks apart then reforms. "_Nice try Yumi but you really shouldn't do things like that you might end up hurt."_ William backhands Yumi breaking her nose.

On Lyoko the remaining members are being chased by the giant Hornet but the giant Kankrelat isn't where it was before. "He must be using the power he used to make the Kankrelat for something else!" Sanne is on the Overbike dodging laser blasts.

"Like hurting Ulrich and Yumi." Odd is alone on the Overboard since S.S. and Samantha are on the Overwing. "You guys go I'll fight gigantor here." Odd pulls away from the others.

"Odd you idiot you'll get yourself killed!" Jeremie had to do a return to save Ulrich and Yumi and didn't want to do another one. William was weak. He had to use Towers just to leave Lyoko. They had to keep themselves from doing returns unless it was absolutely needed.

"Have trust in my abilities Jeremie, I do." Odd flies up until he is eye to Eye with the Hornet. "Speed Arrow!" The Hornet tries to dodge but its mere size kept gave Odd a large target. The arrows hit the Hornet in the Eye and make it explode.

"Watch out, Odd!" The explosion of the Hornet had knocked Odd off of the Overboard. S.S. turns the Overwing to get Odd when Sanne drives under her and catches Odd with the back of the Overbike.

"Good thing this isn't the Mountain Sector or the Forest Sector." Odd sits himself up on the back of the Overbike.

"Thanks for the catch pretty lady but if we can get to the Tower we can go home." Sanne with Odd takes off with the other two following them.

"Leave him alone!" Yumi cries as William tortures Ulrich. "Stop it, hurt me, please leave Ulrich alone." William crushes Ulrich's wrist using his hands like a hammer.

"_I don't think he hears you begging for mercy. The pain seems to have made him pass out."_ William holds Ulrich by his neck. "_Or it may have been the lack of air."_ William drops Ulrich's body to the floor. "_I won't hurt you Yumi I will persuade you to join me._" William floats over to her. "_No matter what it takes you will join me."_ William grabs Yumi by her hair and lifts her into the air.

"Never." William starts in on Yumi.

On Lyoko the Gang is still headed for the Tower. It has been nearly twenty minutes since they destroyed the Hornet. "Jeremie are we there yet?"

"No, you just entered the barrier though. Just a few more minutes and you will be there." Jeremie can't do anything to help his friends on Lyoko and doesn't know where his other two friends are.

"Yumi!" Ulrich wakes up only to hear Yumi's screaming. "Leave her alone William."

"_Just like when Xana had me and Yumi, he'd hurt her until I begged him to hurt me. He would hurt me until Yumi begged him to hurt her."_ William puts Yumi down. "_Are you ready to suffer? All you have to do is convince Yumi to join me and the pain stops."_ William starts in on Ulrich torturing him.

"That's not a moon, that's a Mega Tank!" The Gang heard a weird rumbling noise first then saw in the distance a black ball. They were already going as fast as they could and could not get away. "I'll take care of this one to." Odd had destroyed the Hornet and was willing to try his hand, or claw, at the Mega Tank.

"How? You don't have your own vehicle unless you are going to put Sanne in danger." S.S. has a point.

"Jeremie send me the boots!" The Mega Tank was getting closer and closer. Odd jumps off the Overbike so Sanne doesn't have to stop.

"Sending, Odd, be careful I don't know what the laser will do to you." Jeremie sends the boots next to Odd who quickly puts them on. He flies up so he wouldn't be run over by the Mega Tank

"Exploding Arrows!" The arrows bounce off harmlessly. "Jeremie I need a new plan."

"You'll have to do something Odd to slow it down." Jeremie shakes his head at Odd's actions. This is why he told them no to fight in the first place.

"No I don't it stopped." The Mega Tank opens. "Oh, hell." Odd flies out of the way of the blast. The blast continues before hitting a chunk of rock destroying it. "Speed Arrow!" Odd fires but the Mega Tank closes up. Odd flies up to the Mega Tank and knocks on it. "Open up." It does. "Speed Arrow!" Odd fires a dozen arrows as the Mega Tank charges a shot Odd tries to fly out of the way of the shot but the Mega Tank fires hitting him. The arrows are inside the shell so the Mega Tank can do nothing to block the arrows and is soon destroyed after sending Odd to Earth.

"Odd, that's not good, that's really bad." Jeremie sees Odd fall out of the Scanner and onto the floor. His body is all black with burns worse then anything Jeremie had ever seen. "I, I don't want to do a return. Odd can you hear me?" Odd doesn't respond. "Damn it, return to the past now!" The white bubble comes out.

"_It seems I have a new play toy now."_ Ulrich and Yumi are healed and so is Odd but now all three are in front of William in the room. "_How nice of Jeremie to send him."_

"Good thinking Jeremie." Sanne and the others are not in the Tower but not as far as they use to be.

"I only went back about two minutes. I only needed to heal Odd." Jeremie works on the computer. "Don't fight anymore, it will only get you hurt and make me do a return to the past."

"We'll try to do that Jeremie." S.S. and Samantha are on the Overboard while Sanne is on the Overbike. They go as fast as the vehicles can but Sanne feels a presence.

"Assassin, we can't fight it. The explosion would be worse then that of Nagasaki." The others look around and don't see it. "Hurry, faster!" Sanne has the Overbike floored, it can't go any faster.

"_Miny moe, catch a…" _William is choosing which prisoner to hurt now that he is done with Odd. "_Moe!"_ He chooses Ulrich. "_You like what I did to Odd? That was quick and almost painless compared to what I plan to do to you."_ William starts on Ulrich.

"There it is, the Tower, and the Assassin." The Assassin sits behind the Tower waiting for the others.

"Sanne go to the Tower we'll distract the Assassin." Samantha and S.S. on the Overboard take off towards the Assassin. It starts to fire lasers at them. "Sanne you better hurry." They couldn't hold off the attack for long.

"I'm almost there!" Sanne is on the ground going full force towards the Tower while the girls distract the Assassin. She finally gets to the Tower and drives the Overbike straight into the Tower. She gets to the middle of the platform and starts to move up. In just a few more seconds the attack would be over.

"_Not so fast!"_ Sissi, in all her fifty meter glory, appears. "_King Xana wants to wish you a good day."_ Sissi slams her fist into the Eye of the Assassin. The explosion is so powerful even Sissi is hurt. Samantha and S.S. are hit by the explosion and sent to Earth where they fall out of the Scanners screaming in pain.

"Sanne why haven't you deactivated the Tower?"

"I'm still going to the second platform!" The Tower was so big it was taking her longer to get to the second platform.

"Wait, no!" The explosion of the Assassin was so powerful it had damaged Lyoko itself! The land of the Desert Sector was destroyed, the shockwave affected all the other Sectors. The Towers are falling down towards the Digital Sea below, including the one Sanne is in. "I'm bringing you back now!" Jeremie launches the X Program hoping it would be fast enough.

Back in the locked room William stops torturing Ulrich. "_This is your last chance Yumi, kiss me, join me, be my Queen!"_

"Never Xana." Yumi spits in his face since she can't move.

"_Then he dies!"_ William charges his hand and turns it into an energy hammer. He pulls his arm back ready to swing down onto Ulrich's skull crushing it when he breaks apart.

"Yes! The Tower, when it fell into the Digital Sea it was deactivated!" Jeremie launches a return to the past healing his friends and moving them to wherever they were before the attack.

"Ulrich!" Yumi hugs him and they fall onto the mat. "I, I'm sorry. He's targeting you because of me. William wants you, gone, to get me."

"I know but it won't happen. Even if he does kill me he won't get you and you still have it don't you?" Yumi nods. "Then we don't have to worry."

"I do even though I have a piece of your hair incase he gets you." Yumi and Ulrich forget about training and start to kiss. William's attack did nothing but make them stronger. They knew it may have been William's body and influence but it was Xana that attacked them.

**A/N: Whew, that was a nasty one. Rinse, wash, repeat. I don't have that much to say this time, thanks for reading!**


End file.
